


I Like It

by SaranghaeSHINee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Top Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaranghaeSHINee/pseuds/SaranghaeSHINee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes being on his hands and knees for Scott. He likes it when Scott's cool fingers rub into his scalp while he's reading. He likes it when Scott caresses him after sex. </p><p>At first he doesn't like Derek that way, refusing to be followed around and whined at until he gets used to it, always releasing a disgruntled sigh before slipping the fingers into Derek's hair and kissing his face gently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like It

They're alone in the loft, Derek poised and patient, hands on either side of his body, feet firm on the matress; waiting for Scott to give the first command.

Derek watches him intently, from the top of the bed while Scott is planted at the edge; too far to reach. He doesn't speak for a moment, only moving to reach under the bed for their toy box.

"Open yourself up." He says, throwing a bottle of lube to Derek - who catches it with ease. Derek slicks his fingers before trailing them down his body, pushing the tip in his entrance just slightly.

He looks back at Scott, it's obvious how badly he wants to take, cock rigid under the thin boxers, a spot of precum staining them dark. Derek wants to touch, be he knows he can't, so he pushes his finger in down to the knuckle, letting out a satisfied moan.

Scott moves up the bed to sit next to him, hand petting at Derek's hair. The other, placed firmly on his stomach, scraping down the planes of his abs before coming to a stop at Derek's cock; jerking him off in time with the in and out motion of his fingers.

He's panting harshly, three fingers deep before Scott finally flips him over; face smashed into the sheets, legs spread wide, ass in the air. He's a whining mess, slave to what ever Scott has in store; but Scott doesn't treat him as such.

Scott doesn't treat him like he's broken either, his hands always gripping him tight around the hips, lips biting and drawing blood. He's always firm, ready to leave marks on Derek's body.

Like now, fingers digging harshly into Derek's skin as Scott litters bite marks all over his neck and back.

Scott tugs his boxers down, gripping his cock and pushing into Derek like he knows exactly what can pull him over the edge.

It doesn't take much longer before Derek is gone, cock pulsing as his release stains the sheet and Scott is thrusting into him faster and faster until he's filling Derek up.

He pulls out, positioning Derek up against him, not even bothering to wipe them down. Familiar fingers play with his hair, pulling him closer to sleep. He leans in, burying his face in Scott's neck and taking in the scent; he sighs - he likes that too.

**Author's Note:**

> For this post: http://otherbully1.tumblr.com/post/75565583521/saranghaeshinee-replied-to-your-post-derek-hale


End file.
